


Stuck Together

by BlueEnhancers



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Kiyoka because I can, F/F, Main focus is Kiyoka/Akane, Might bump up to four chapters if I can’t put my planned finale in the third chapter, POV Second Person, Sharing a Bed, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEnhancers/pseuds/BlueEnhancers
Summary: Ah yes, just what you needed.To be stuck in a cabin with your classmate after getting separated from the others and it’s raining so heavily that it literally sounds like the sky is having a tantrum.
Relationships: Maki Kiyoka/Taira Akane
Kudos: 5





	1. The Situation

Honestly, you've found yourself in more awkward or tense situations. But this is an entirely new one for you and just what is that situation? Well to put it lightly you are literally shut in with a fellow classmate. Kiyoka Maki, to be exact. Your class had gone out for a field trip and apparently the teacher didn't check the weather so nearly a half-hour into said trip it begun storming and got really bad.

One thing to led another resulting in the class being split up after lightning struck a tree that was close to you all and that of course would cause panic. One moment your watching everyone stumble around and the next Kiyoka pulled you by the hand and made a run for it seeing that the tree had caught fire when it was struck so maybe she was just acting quickly?

More or less neither of you knew where you were going without the help of a map, compass or teacher and had ended up stumbling across a desolate cabin, probably one that people rent out for vacation and such. You both immediately took refuge in there from the pouring rain seeing that it was the much better option that just staying outside. After stepping inside you slammed the door shut with a sour expression upon your face as your outfit was quite wet and so was Kiyoka’s. Though she seemed to taking it a bit better than you were as she didn’t look as bothered by it. Maybe it’s because her outfit wasn’t as, well, complicated as yours? Seeing as it was a uniform while she dressed more casual which you admired somewhat.

"I'm sorry I should have been more careful," She mumbled. "I'll make sure not to do that again. I mean, you know, suddenly grabbing you. I just got worried.” 

You tilted your head with a bit of a confused look which she returned with a small nervous smile.

"It's okay, Kiyoka. It's fine." You say before deciding to take a small look around the cabin, walking away from her for the moment. "It's a pretty nice place in here."

Kiyoka immediately followed after you. "Yeah, my mom has said that she's always wanted to stay at one of these cabins, but with my dad..." She doesn't finish her sentence causing you to tilt your head in confusion. But soon you were able to put two and two together.  
Her parents are divorced? Is what you got from that, but you wouldn't push or prod at a subject like that. It wasn't your place.

You went to speak again only to squeal slightly when a loud crash of thunder was heard. Only for you to also then realize you had just clung to Kiyoka out of instinct.

“Oh hey, honey-bun! If you wanted a hug why didn’t you just say so?” The blonde joked lightheartedly but your face flushed a slight pink color from hearing that. Why does she have that nickname for you?? It's not like you're uncomfortable with it, but it was surprising to hear her use it so casually.

Then again you’re the only one she ever calls by that nickname.

“C’mon, it’s kind of dark in here. Let’s try and go find a light switch! Since you were gonna look around anyway!”

Kiyoka immediately patted your shoulder before walking away from you, which left you with a somewhat lonely feeling. Even if the contact was short and brief and also not intentional.  
You decided to follow her as she walked through the cabin and sure enough, she found a light switch mounted in an old-fashioned socket sticking out of the wall.

"Haha, am I great with finding things or what?" She said excitedly as she flipped the switch on. Now that the lights were on, you got a better look at decor of the cabin. The inside was nicely decorated with old-fashioned décor. Though it was obviously well kept and cared for.

It was honestly kind of aesthetically pleasing? Like to the eyes and stuff.  
As you and Kiyoka explored the cabin, you eventually grew a bit bored and decided to sit down on a nearby couch. After a few moments of silence that you ended up creating by yourself, Kiyoka looks over at you. “You think the others okay? Mikako, Tsurugi, Kizuna, Ayame, Teruya, y’know?” She looks worried.

"I'm sure our classmates are fine, every one of them! We're all strong enough to handle a little scare during a storm." You try and reassure her.

Her facial expression didn't change, but she seemed slightly calmer as she then looked out the nearby window. "Probably."

You tried to think up of something to break the returning silence, but nothing came to you. So you just followed suit and looked out the window at the dark clouds. Honestly the sky was so dark at the moment, you couldn't really tell if it was close to night time or not. You assumed it was still day, but you couldn't tell for sure.

"What do you think we should do? It’s still storming pretty bad." Kiyoka suddenly asks you.  
"I'm, uh, honestly not sure? But I was thinking about waiting the storm out." You say.  
"Yeah, I agree. But like..the entire night?” Kiyoka then says.  
Oh, so it was night time? Maybe you should buy a watch...one that you can afford, of course.  
You nod your head. "Yeah, it's probably best to wait it out."

Kiyoka stretches before sighing softly. “If that’s what you think is best, okay! I trust what you say!” She smiles at you and you feel your heart flutter. Damn, even sitting next to her is enough to make your heart race? Then again, she is only looking at you with a cute smile...oh.  
You realize she is waiting for you to return the gesture. Should you? You smile back at her with a small chuckle. You quickly notice the momentarily flapping movements of her hands as her smile grows wider.

"You should smile more often, really! I know hearing that usually comes from a not so nice sentence but you have such a cute smile!" 

You jolt and place a hand over your heart.  
Out of everyone you could’ve gotten stuck with, you are absolutely glad it was her. But now you also wanted to think about what to do to pass the time.


	2. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping next to another girl? Gay. /j

Sitting here next to her and just being still was already making you feel drowsy and even if it was night time, you didn’t want to go to sleep just yet. The cabin had a nice atmosphere, but it wasn't exactly a place you'd want to spend more than just one night in. Which probably wouldn’t happen anyway. “Yeah, smiles are definitely more common with you, but you know that doesn't make it any easier right?" You joke.

Kiyoka giggles a bit. "I suppose not."

You yawn suddenly and place hand over your mouth, a bit annoyed that you're tired already.  
"I think it's best you get some rest. How much did you sleep last night?"

You rub your eyes and look at Kiyoka. "Like, four hours."

"Four hours? That's all? Yeah, I'm not letting that slide. You need to rest more than that and this whole situation is exhausting anyway."

You go to protest but she picks you up in a bridal style carry and begins looking around for where the bedroom could be.“Kiyoka, it’s fine? Really? What are you trying to do.” You try and change her mind.

"Letting you sleep properly in a bed, what does it look like I'm doing?" She says cheekily.  
You look around and indeed, it is a bedroom. It's just a little bigger than the sitting room and there's no second bed or anything like that.

"Okay, here you go!"

She literally drops you on the bed with a soft thud.  
"Can you believe this? I'm literally giving you the bed!" She cries with a laugh.  
You tilt your head. "Then where will you sleep?"

She immediately stops laughing and looks like she didn't consider that until only now when you mentioned it.  
"Oh."  
You rub your eyes. "Well, you take the bed. I'll sleep somewhere else."  
Kiyoka shakes her head, refusing.  
“Then, uh, do you want to sleep with me?” You blurt out. Wow, nice going. You sure didn’t sound awkward at all. Kiyoka blushes and looks away for a few moments. “Pfft, c’mon? I’ve slept in a chair before so I don’t think sleeping on the couch in the other room would bother me that much.”

You pout before yanking her by the arm into the bed. She yelps in surprise and looks a bit shy? “Akane, seriously?” She mutters.  
“Yes. Seriously. This bed seems big enough for two people anyway and sleeping on a couch just sounds plain uncomfortable.”

The sniper huffs before sliding under the covers and you do the same, while keeping some distance between the both of you. You’re sure it was even later by now so it was best to try and get some sleep anyways. After nearly half an hour passes, you are close to falling asleep when..you suddenly jolt when a pair of arms wrap around your waist and Kiyoka presses her face into the back of your neck. “Ki-Kiyoka?”

She’s clearly asleep since there’s no response aside from a light snore. You squeeze your eyes shut and try to ignore the fact a cute girl is literally cuddling you. It isn't all that bad, in fact it's pretty nice. You let out a sigh before closing your eyes again and just relaxing. Right as your about to sleep you mumble softly. “I love you, Kiyoka.”

The last thing you here before slipping into a deep sleep for the night is 

“I love you too, Akane.”

You really hope you heard that correctly and it wasn’t just your imagination as once you are asleep there is a small smile on your face. Staying cuddled up with the sniper throughout the rest of the night.


	3. Cleared Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *falls down and drops this*

You had slept rather well considering the situation that happened the other night, though when you woke up Kiyoka wasn't there. She was asleep next to you just last night so where could she have gone now? Sitting up you noticed that she was sitting at the edge of the bed, so she hadn't left the room? Maybe you should've actually looked around instead of looking right next to you. But then you remembered what you both had sad to one another before falling asleep.

Did she remember and did you hear her correctly? She loved you back? She felt the same way? You hoped so. 

"Kiyoka?" You call out in a quiet voice.   
"Huh? Yeah, honey bun?” She said with a smile on her face as she turned around to face you.

“Nothing, I just thought about something." You say while trying not to think too much about it.

“Can I try and guess what it is?” Kiyoka says with a small giggle.  
"Maybe... you could be right." You say as you get up off of the bed.   
"Mmkay, I'll do my best."  
"Were you thinking about what you said to me?"

You jolted and blushed, damn, she got it right away.  
"Um, well, I..."  
"Didn’t I say I love you too?”  
"Yeah, but I didn't believe you!" you blurt out in a panic.  
Kiyoka just laughs.  
"What's so funny?" You say.  
"Hah, Honey bun, I've always loved you since the moment I saw you."  
“O-Oh...”

Kiyoka leans over to you and kisses you on the cheek quickly.  
“C’mon, hun! I heard someone outside and I’m hoping it’s our classmates.” She tells you.

You nod and get out of bed, stretching a little before taking her hand and letting her lead you out of the cabin. When you reach the clearing outside, you saw a few of your classmates sitting there. You blushed as everyone turned to look at you.

"Heyyy, everyone!!" Kiyoka called out, it looked like not everyone was there aside from Rei, Kizuna, Ayame, Tsurugi, Teruya and Haruhiko. So maybe the others were in another group? Did they split up into two groups or more to search for you?   
That would’ve made sense seeing that you and Kiyoka probably had gotten way lost than the others might’ve.

"There you are!" Teruya greets while walking towards you both eagerly.   
"We were getting worried, where have you been? You guys didn’t turn up last night.”  
"We got more lost than we expected.” Kiyoka said.  
"More lost than expected? What were you doing, having a picnic?" Rei says with a smirk.  
"Reiii, you shouldn’t pick on people who got lost." Mikako says with a soft laugh as she comes from a nearby pathway and joins the group. Placing her hands on Rei’s shoulders as she smiles.

Rei scoffs and crosses her arms, just a bit of a red hue covering her cheeks.  
"So, we found them. Let's head back." Tsurugi firmly says.   
"Alright, let's go." Teruya replies. As you follow your fellow classmates, you keep holding hands with Kiyoka and give her hand a light squeeze. Yeah, getting lost was a good thing...just this once.


End file.
